Nate (Remake)
"You wanna know what happened to her Russ?, They never found her, HA, I made sure she never told anyone and I got away with it every single f****** time, No one can stop me now!" ----- Nate to Russell in their first conversation. Nate Jones 'is a Main Character and a '''Antagonist '''who appears in Russell's Story (Remake) where he serves as the Main Antagonist of the episode in Telltale's 400 Days (Remake). Nate is a dangerous sex offender and a mentally ill aggressive and extremely violent man. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Through dialogue with Russell, Nate will reveal his dark and disturbing past revealing himself to be a very dangerous sex offender and rapist as he reveals before the apocalypse, he raped several women and even kidnapped his neighbors daughter and did unspeakable stuff to her mentioning how much pleasure he got out of doing the bad things. He later says he got rid of the evidence mentioning he murdered all his victims and hid them to prevent being caught. Post-Apocalypse Location Unknown Following the apocalypse, Nate began a trip in his truck deciding now that the law was gone, he could freely travel and sadistically hurt people. He continued to do this until he targeted a teenager named Russell. [[Russell's Story (Remake)|'Russell's Story ]] Day 184 Upon picking up Russell, Nate shows some mercy to the teenager by being the first person he picked up in his truck and did'nt rape or murder them right away, however through quick dialogie, Nate reveals his intentions to a horrified and unnerved Russel who attempts to open the truck door, however Nate quickly locks the door realizing Russell's plans. Nate then begins to sexually harass Russell while he drives taking his attention off the road as he tries to rub Russell's leg, Russell fights back and punches him in the face causing him to swerve on the road and indirectly hitting Bennett (A Cop that was seen in Vince's Story). Nate who is excited by the fresh victim but also pissed at Russell, forcefully drags Russell out of the car at gunpoint to show him what will happen to him if he decides to fight back. There while he holds Russell at gunpoint, Nate proceeds to beat and destroy Bennett as he pleads for mercy, at the same time, Russell attempts to grab for the gun, however Nate sees this and draws it on Russell threatining to shoot and kill him now and have sex with his corpse as suddenly Bennett with his last ounce of strength grabs at Nate's leg distracting him allowing Russell to take advantage. Nate stomps Bennett's head in as he and Russell get into a struggle over the gun as Russell wins and with all his force punches Nate in the face breaking his nose as Nate plans to retaliate, Russell draws the gun on him and threatens him as Nate begins to manially laugh as he tells Russell to at least give him a kiss first as Russell decides his fate. Russell shoots Nate in the head (Dead) - If Russell shows no mercy and shoots Nate in the head, his body will fall to the ground as walkers approach. Russell shares Mercy for Nate and allows him to live (Unknown) - Russell can't bring himself to shoot Nate as walkers approach. No matter what Russell does, Russell will then proceed to leave either a dead Nate or a alive Nate behind as he takes and drives off in Nate's truck as Nate's corpse is either devoured or Nate is seen fleeing into the woods leaving his fate unknown. Killed Victims This is a list of all the victims Nate has killed: * At least 25 unnamed individuals (Pre-Apocalypse and Post-Apocalypse) * Unnamed teenage girl (Pre-Apocalypse) * Bennett Death (Determinate) Killed By: * Russell (Determinate) If Russell refuses to show Nate mercy, he will quickly shoot Nate in the head as his body falls and is soon devoured by surrounding walkers. Apperances * [[Russell's Story (Remake)|'Russell's Story' ]]